The Last Time
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Screams of unadulterated terror caused his back to stiffen with tension and sudden fright. Runty shudders slithered down his spine, causing his entire body to tremble from concern and rage. He turned on his heels and allowed his dark eyes to glower and glance around the alley way, but there wasn't anyone around.
1. Preface

Preface: **The Last Time**

Edited: November 22, 2012

**Screams of unadulterated terror** caused his back to stiffen with tension and sudden fright. Runty shudders slithered down his spine, causing his entire body to tremble from concern and rage. He turned on his heels and allowed his dark eyes to glower and glance around the alley way, but there wasn't anyone around. Involuntarily, his eyebrows furrowed further and creased his swarthy forehead, which was lined with tiny droplets of sweat. Jacob Black swallowed and hesitantly moved forward, willing himself to think before acting impulsively. Who knew what would happen? He couldn't hear anything anymore, except his panicked breaths and the eerie silence that occurred after a tragic event had happened. Hands trembling, he stalked carefully into the alley way, waiting for the threat to present itself. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, but he simply swallowed the lump that constricted his throat and slicked into the shadows, so his enemy wouldn't sense him. He sniffed the air and could faintly smell the metallic scent that lingered in blood; immediately, he stiffened and forced his body to remain in the shadows. His body quivered violently from head-to-toe, but he stifled his shudders by clenching his fists and chewing on his bottom lip, which caused it to bleed from how much power he was exerting on it.

Jacob stared into the shadows that lingered in the alley way and couldn't help but shudder even more furiously than before. He could barely see a figure slinking near the shadows, looming above the damaged body of a teenage girl. A ferocious growl escaped his lips as soon as his eyes narrowed and managed to slit into a menacing glare. He stalked forward, much like a predator, and tackled the figure to the ground. Jacob loomed above his figure, but he frowned and staggered backwards when deep charcoal eyes peered at him with amusement. His eyes transfigured from onyx to a violent shade of violet before shifting back, which confused him beyond belief. Jacob simply glowered at the foreign man in front of him with hatred, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by his appearance. The strange man radiated authority and power as he leapt back on his feet and flexed his arms in front of his body in a threatening manner. His muscles contracted and were strained under the pressure he was exerting on them, causing his muscles to ripple slightly as he sauntered forward. Platinum blonde locks stumbled across his eyes messily, covering an ugly thin scar that clung to the side of his face, which wasn't light nor dark.

"Hello, pup," the man started, smirking maliciously at Jacob, who tried to stifle the urge to whimper and cower in his presence. Jacob blinked minutely and shook his head to get ride of the thoughts that poisoned his mind; he didn't know why he was thinking of giving up before he had even attempted to defeat this monster. As Jacob looked up, he found the man peeking at him, forcing his gaze to become stronger and fiercer as he watched Jacob shuffle awkwardly. At that exact moment, he realized the man had the gift of manipulation; he wasn't normal and his eyes shifted from black to puce so he could confuse and intrigue his mind before manipulating his emotions and thoughts. Jacob swallowed but puffed his chest out and refused to stare at the immortal in the eyes, for fear of losing his motive and allowing himself to be defeated in front of that poor mortal girl, who— Jacob stopped and glanced at the young girl, who couldn't be any more than fifteen, which was his age. He instantly let his anger flare at the sight of her damaged body laying in her blood, letting her limp body twitch occasionally at the pain she felt, and allowing her mouth to curl at the sides as she moaned silently. Her pallid fingertips twitched at the sudden movement his feet made; he moved toward her because his body was calling for hers, wanting to consol her yet wanting to destroy the creature that had threatened to take her life. Jacob knelt in front of her and gripped her hand with unnecessary force because he was afraid she was only clinging to life by the hold on her hands; he groaned and moaned when he felt her grip loosening on his and wavering as she whimpered and cried to herself. Her eyelids snapped open and she stared up at him with such sadness that he stumbled backwards and clutched her closer. A million little cables attached themselves to his body before bonding her with him.

"I see you've noticed Tesia, Jacob."

Instantly, he whirled around and growled at the man, who simply simpered at the very thought of Jacob trying to touch him. It wasn't possible because he was far better than Jacob could ever be; he was faster, stronger, and so much better than that shape shifter. Lorcan wasn't human nor was he what that young shifter thought he was. He was a Renascentis — Reborn — and they were far more superior than any other species in the world; however, the ruling class in his world wasn't as strong as he was. They believed in liberation of humans and other species, which was a fact he loathed. He couldn't take their ideals anymore or the fact they had overthrown his family. The throne deserved to be his! His frigid glare was thrown at the weakling that was engulfed by her own waste — that pathetic creature he had been in the process of eliminating. He wanted her to suffer for everything! She had caused him to become even more miserable than he had been; Tesia deserved to roll in her dirt, to suffer the pain of his ancestors, who had been considered holy and saints until they took over. He was so consumed with his anger he hadn't noticed Jacob had risen from the ground with blood dripping from his shorts.

Rage flittered across Jacob's eyes as he sprinted forward and grabbed Lorcan from the collar of his dark shirt and hurtled him to the ground before stepping on his face, which crackled and deformed but quickly transfigured into his real self. Lorcan snorted and speedily arose from his limp position on the floor, but Jacob shifted into his wolf self and attacked Lorcan by tackling him to the ground. He sunk his canine teeth into Lorcan's leg, which instantly opened at the power Jacob had forced on him. His body trembled because he noticed his mate had been coughing blood and rolling in her vomit and blood for hours without pausing or having mercy. Jacob didn't know how but he had been able to understand her just by touching her hand; it was as if she had allowed him to look inside her mind, but he was grateful because he was able to use her pain and horror to his advantage. Jacob would be able to revenge her! No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove her nearly lifeless eyes from his mind; they were imprinted inside his head, haunting him for the rest of his life, which he wasn't sure if she was going to be included in. She seemed far too weak and fragile and was barely holding onto her life, but Jacob needed to remove the threat from her life before finding her medical assistance.

Lorcan licked his lips as he shook Jacob off with an easiness that scared him. His body collided with the wall before landing on the ground and rolling in a heap of limbs toward Lorcan, who gripped his throat and tightened his hold until he could feel the veins in Jacob's neck pulsating under his touch. Lorcan stared at Jacob in the eyes and couldn't help but feel even more enraged than before, because whether he knew it or not, he had also stolen his prized possession — Tesia Villas, princess of the Renascentis. His desire of conquering the princess, the angel of his species, was paused because of this insignificant creature. Tesia was his! His eyes became fiercier from his thoughts, but he gasped and hurtled Jacob away when he noticed his skin was crawling with an unnatural warmth that was threatening to overwhelm his entire being. He chocked on the warmth that climbed down his throat and strangled him unit, he was gasping for breath. Lorcan glanced at Tesia and wasn't surprised to see her watching him from the corner of her eyes, focusing solely on him as she tried to manipulate him instead. She murmured something he couldn't hear under his breath, which made the scorching essence linger at the pit of his stomach and spread to his vital organs; however, she stopped the essence and panted once it gingerly licked his heart. He wouldn't die today because she was still too weak. Lorcan glanced at Jacob, who was hobbling and gradually changing into his human form. He was weak, which caused Lorcan to scoff but clutch his body. Lorcan was too weak, so he would have to take care of Jacob later; however, if he killed Tesia tonight, Jacob would feel the loss of his mate and would perish. He smirked and neared Tesia, but Jacob growled and moved in front of him.

"Leave, pup!" he screamed, manipulating Jacob's mind. Without thinking about it, his limbs moved in response, but he thrashed and tried to stop the invisible force that stopped him from ripping Lorcan's neck off. Tesia didn't even whimper as he stepped in front of her and bent down so he was level to her; he grabbed her body and smirked as he kissed the corner of her mouth before kissing her on the lips. Jacob growled and thrashed even more violently against the force, but it didn't budge. Tesia didn't even say anything or even react to his faux affection, but she did raise her chin and glare at him.

"Don't worry, love, it'll only hurt a bit," he murmured as he grabbed her throat and pushed her to the ground. He loomed above her body and tightened his grip on her neck until her eyes widened but didn't show any fear. He knew she wouldn't fear him, but he needed to show her what would happen if she disobeyed him. It would discipline her, he reassured himself. He stared into her eyes as she gasped one last time and start to get dizzy. Jacob's eyes widened until they were burly with terror, and before he knew it, he stopped the force from controlling him and crashed into Lorcan. He snapped his teeth and sunk them into his limbs, tearing his arm apart. Lorcan groaned but punched Jake and slicked into the shadows.

"Goodbye, Jacob Black," he said. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Immediately, Jacob ran toward Tesia and grabbed her body, positioning her over his lap. He groaned and stuffed his face near her neck, but she didn't mind. She coughed the remains of her blood with a smile that radiated irony. She touched the side of Jacob's face and murmured something he couldn't understand under her breath.

"I'll come for you," she stated knowingly, but that didn't reassure Jacob. Tears ran down the corners of his eyes as he stood up and tried to get her help; however, he stopped once she groaned and clutched her throat gingerly. The pain was finally getting to her, and she had lost too much blood in a day; she knew she wouldn't survive Lorcan's attack today.

"Leave me here," she whispered. "They'll come for me."

Jacob shook his head and whimpered as her pulse wavered and stopped. He couldn't stop the rush of depression that attacked his being and wouldn't let him feel anything but her body in his hands. Jacob couldn't hear her harsh breaths anymore or her groans of pain because she was dead. The first time he had ever seen his imprint had resulted in the last time. He wouldn't be able to love or even hold her anymore because she wasn't there anymore.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the alley way, holding Tesia in his arms as he wept and sobbed to himself. All he knew was that he didn't care about himself anymore; he wouldn't even mind if those bloodsuckers that were threatening Bella came right now and tore him apart. He was so focused on Tesia that he didn't realize there was a shadow looming above his head, silently peering at him. The shadow exhaled and inhaled profoundly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His poor sister had endured the worst process ever, and he hadn't been there in time to help. Tesia's brother stared at Jacob with understanding because he knew Jacob was his sister's Anima Feminam — soul mate.

"Hello, Jacob Black, I am Andraž. I can help you with my sister."

* * *

Hello, everyone! As promised, I edited this chapter. I love it because it's so detailed, and I hope you all do too! Also, please read my story on Wattpad called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. Happy Thanksgiving! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Andraž

Chapter 1: **Andraž****  
**

Edited: November 24, 2012 — December 2, 2012

**Watching the shape shifter wither** slightly as he held onto his sister nearly softened him from the inside, but he held his breath and hardened himself because he knew the rest of those filthy traitors were silently waiting and peering at them from within the shadows, wanting to get revenge for harming their leader. Andraž stared at his sister's mangled body, glanced at her ruined conditions, and held his hand out to his sister's, which dangled limply, swaying from side-to-side as Jacob shifted on the ground. He wanted to make sure she was still alright from the inside, that she wasn't dead permanently, and that her innocence hadn't been taken by Lorcan, who he knew from personal experience wasn't in his right mind anymore. Licking his lips in anticipation, he held onto her hand and sealed his eyes for a moment so he could focus on only his sister. Gradually, all the outside noises stopped entering his ears, allowing him to seek his sister's soul. He frowned and scowled when he couldn't find it, but once he was ready to leave and hunt down Lorcan himself, he halted and found it blooming leisurely but surely. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his eyes snapped open and seeked the shadows once more. He could see the traitors moving along the shadows, slinking and meandering more rapidly than before; they were waiting for the moment he let his guard down to overtake the rest of the Villas family. A growl rumbled deep inside his throat, but he shook his head and whirled around so he could confront Jacob Black.

"Come with me, Jacob Black. It is not safe here. There are far too many threats, including those vampires that are running through the city at the moment," Andraž stated knowingly, gesturing with his hands at the alley they were in. Jacob's eyes wandered from place-to-place, and everywhere his eyes landed, he could see shadows walking closer to him, eyeing him with their beady eyes that held intelligence. They knew how to manipulate him like their master. He stared down at Tesia and nearly whimpered at the sight of her; she no longer breathed nor moved nor showed any signs that she was living. She was dead but Jacob couldn't accept that fact. He knew she was still alive even though her body was dead. Jacob didn't know if it was denial, but he stood up steadily and sauntered toward Andraž, who nodded and grabbed his elbow.

In that instant, Jacob realized Andraž's appearance. His body was tall and burly with broad shoulders and lithe muscles, which rippled slightly as he moved. Dark brown locks staggered carelessly down his forehead, lightly caressing the corners of his cerulean eyes that seemed to constantly change from ashen to jade and back to cerulean. His skin was creamy and flawless except for the wounds that covered his fists, which was produced from all the fights he had been in recently. As he stood with his chin lifted, Jacob could tell his was authoritative and powerful, especially because he released a strong vibe. He seemed like a warrior as he carefully clutched Jacob's arm and clenched his fists beside him.

"Hold onto my sister," he said, glancing back at Jacob, who nodded and tightened his hold on Tesia. Jacob noticed Andraž was leading them toward shadows and nearly stopped when the figures in the shadows slipped out of them; they were sprinting toward them, growling menacingly and creating a malicious vibe that nearly halted him from breathing. He didn't even notice when Andraž quickened his pace and wrapped his arms around his sister and him as they rammed into the wall, causing the shadows to groan out of disappointment. Jacob could hear his heartbeat in his ears along with hushed whispers.

"You should close your eyes," he whispered as he eyed the people in Shadow Realm, who weren't known for their hospitality to foreigners. Jacob didn't listen because he was frozen, staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman — one who resembled Tesia. He didn't even notice when he unlatched himself from Andraž and stalked inside the Realm, nearly staggering at the pain he experienced from touching their lands. Everything scorched his body as he moved toward the woman, who beckoned him forward with her hands. She giggled as he nearly stumbled, which made him glance down and notice Tesia — the actual love of his life. Excruciating pain licked his body as he refused to move closer to her, and he could faintly hear Andraž bellowing behind him. He noticed she didn't move from where she was, but she was growing angered by his refusal.

"You're going to lose me again," she whispered with such sorrow that Jacob was tempted to go to her, to follow her every bidding; however, he looked down and tried to ignore the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He had Tesia and she was all he needed. The pain increased and blurred his eyesight, causing his body to become heavy and hard, making his entire body sweat profusely. He couldn't take the pain anymore, so he let himself get attacked by darkness. Jacob surrendered himself to the creatures that were attacking him, to the darkness that was gradually invading his eyesight, but in the midst of all that pain he could hear an enchanting voice speaking inside his head. Leisurely, he opened his eyes and stared down at Tesia with a frown on his face.

"Listen to her, Jacob!" Andraž yelled as he promptly sprinted toward him but was stopped by one of his father's traitors. They were multiplying and convincing the residents of the Shadow Realm to help them for their cause, and it was getting on his nerves. How dare these people defy his kingdom!

"_Wake up and help Andraž_."

He shook his head as he heard her voice inside his head once more because it wasn't possible; she was dead and she could no longer speak, but there was still a ray of hope inside of him. Jacob lifted himself from the ground and positioned her over his arms before running toward Andraž. He could still see Tesia's imposter, but he barely paid attention to her because Andraž collapsed and quivered from the force of the blow. Instantly, he stalked faster and reached him in no time, but he saw him staring at Tesia's imposter. Andraž reached forward and crawled toward her, making Jacob grab him by the collar of his cloak; it wasn't safe! There was an eerie chill surrounding that woman, who seemed to entrance males and made them do her bidding. He wouldn't allow Andraž to be taken under her spell. Jacob gripped Andraž and forcefully threw him onto the ground, dazing him for a moment as his head collided with the ground and bounced. He licked his lips hopefully as Andraž's body stopped convulsing and finally responded to his screams of reason.

"Let's go before the rest of them come," Andraž whispered as evenly as he could. He stood up on wobbly feet but steadied himself once he found his father's traitors surrounding them; however, he wasn't concerned about them because he had his sister. Andraž grabbed his sister's hand and concentrated by breathing in and out repeatedly.

"Give me strength," he murmured under his breath. Jacob sealed his eyes as a nauseating sensation spread to his entire body and hurtled him forward along with Tesia and Andraž. He couldn't feel anything as his body crashed onto the ground; he didn't even stir as the darkness finally engulfed him. Jacob surrendered himself to the dark, allowing himself to rest after the traumatic events he had just witnessed. He deserved a break.

* * *

Andraž's eyes softened as he glanced at his sister, whose eyes were hidden behind her pale hammocks, shrouding her from noticing the changes in life. His fingertips lingered on her wounds, which made him sigh and curse himself. He should have been there for her; he was always too late, and he could never complete the task that was at hand. Andraž should have killed Lorcan the instant he had seen him, but he hadn't! He was filled with a profound hatred for himself and everyone that tried to harm his family; he loathed everyone that tried to overtake his family, especially Lorcan. That ghastly immortal would die by his hand if it was the last thing he did!

Dainty fingertips landed on his shoulders, ripping his gaze from Tesia and onto his mother, Adette, who seemed even more concern than usual. She crouched beside him and gripped Tesia's free hand with her own while glancing at Jacob, who was being monitored by the finest doctors in their lands. Andraž silently admired his mother's self control even though he knew she was tearing herself up in the inside because she hadn't protected her daughter properly. Tears flooded her eyes, but she swallowed them and sealed her eyes to stop herself from crying out for her daughter. He grabbed his mother's hand and silently rubbed her shoulder while peering up at his father, who gloomily looked around the medical wing. Everything was going downhill, and his father was suffering the consequences of his kingdom.

Ever since the Golden Age had fallen, everyone had withered in their kingdom and failed to see the positive side, especially because their princess, Tesia, wasn't around. She was around now, heavily protected by guards, but she hadn't changed in the years that had passed; she seemed perfectly fine on the outside, but her kingdom could see the real pain behind her eyes. Tesia would never fully be the same because of the permanent wounds that were instilled inside of her at a very young age. Heck, he would have acted the same way if he was the one that had been chosen that day instead of Tesia. She knew so much more than she led on and was stronger than she seemed — both mentally and physically. Those who had passed the same fate that day hadn't survived or weren't mentally capable of surviving through the rest. There had been a war, which they had won but had left their people devastated: missing husbands, wives, and children, who had all been abducted during the raids. It had all ended ten years ago, but it seemed as if it were starting again. His father's kingdom was being threatened once more, but this time it seemed even more grave than before. Lorcan was leading those traitors, and he knew more about his family than anyone else in the lands; he was a skilled fighter, strong, intelligent, and tactical — a deadly combination.

Abruptly, he stood up from the ground and paced around the room, glancing at Tesia and Jacob. His sister had found her Anima Feminam sooner than they had anticipated, but this could work in their favor. He didn't want his sister to fight, but if his sister convinced Jacob and they trained him properly, Jacob could become an asset to their upcoming fights. Couples who found their Anima Feminam were usually stronger than those who hadn't found their soul mates, which explained why Jacob had resisted the Demutator — a woman who changes her appearance to lure men — and he hadn't. Andraž hoped Jacob would consider it for their kingdom and for Tesia because they were not going to survive the upcoming war if they didn't have his help. The ruling class tended to have stronger mates than anyone else.

"What are you thinking, son?"his father, King Aralt, inquired.

"I think Jacob Black could become an asset to us," he replied as he turned on his heels and confronted his father, who merely glanced at the young boy and considered it. "I don't know if he would be willing to help us because he already has a prior engagement with the Cullens."

The Renascentis, more specifically his family and those they had bestowed the gift upon, were able to know everything about everyone without even having to touch them in any form. He had known about Jacob the instant he had entered the alley way and had accessed his mind.

Before his father could even open his mouth, a garish bellow resounded in the room along with the moans that came from Jacob. His eyes darted to and fro before darkness engulfed his eyesight. Everyone was engulfed by silence until a terrified scream resounded in the room. Andraž froze before gradually turning on his heels and feeling for his sister. He touched the platform but couldn't feel her. She wasn't there!

* * *

Hello! I must thank everyone who is reading this and is supporting me with my writing. As promised I did edit these chapters, so please check out the prologue because it is different and has information that might've missing from this chapter. If there is any confusion, please message me or review. Also, please check out my account on Wattpad called DannyDeAngelus and my story called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. Please check out my other stories on this site, too. Thanks for everything, and if there are any requests, please message me too. Bye! :)


End file.
